


[01:26 AM] At his studio

by Sanflowerseeds



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanflowerseeds/pseuds/Sanflowerseeds
Summary: Hongjoong is setting off on a World Tour in a few days and you just need to be close. As close as close can get.OrLate night visit at your boyfriend's studio ends up in hot and steamy sex.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	[01:26 AM] At his studio

Hongjoong is sitting at his desk, back turned to you as he works on a new song on his computer. He’s been hiding in the studio for the biggest part of the day, the outside world pretty much forgotten. You texted him earlier asking if you could come over for a bit, hang out, maybe grab some late-night dinner. That’s how you found yourself laying on the couch in the corner for the past two hours, book in hands, his latest composed beats playing in the background.

You really didn’t mind waiting around. You actually quite enjoy watching him work, admiring his creative process. You got yourself a damn hard-working and talented boyfriend, that’s for sure. Today, however, you are restless. The words on the pages you are reading don't make much sense anymore, your brain cannot focus as your mind wanders and is taken captive by thoughts of Hongjoong being only a couple days away from embarking on an almost two-month-long overseas tour. 

See, for the most part, you have your feelings and emotions in check regarding your idol boyfriend’s lifestyle. His schedule was never much of a problem to deal with, you had come to terms with it a long time ago. The long hours, the secrecy, all the hiding as to not jeopardize his career. 

You get it, really, you do. But sometimes, just sometimes, it nags at the back of your head and puts you in a funky mood. And these moods, they make you clingy.

You stand up and stretch your arms above your head before making your way to Hongjoong. You massage his shoulders and it’s enough to elicit a low groan from deep inside his throat, the tension coming undone as your fingers knead the muscles. He throws his head back, neck rolling from side to side, enjoying each touch.

“Hey, you…” He looks at you from below with half-lidded eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. It tightens the knot forming in your stomach.

You let out a shaky breath, squeezing his shoulders once more and burying your nose in his tousled hair, inhaling deeply. It smells like foggy nights and leftover hairspray, a hint of that vanilla-berry shampoo he loves so much. Just so unmistakably him. 

Why do you feel like crying all of a sudden?

Hongjoong notices something is off and turns his chair, taking your hand to make you stand in front of him. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” tenderness and concern laced in his voice and you can’t help but fall a little more in love.

You lean down; hands cupping his jaw, thumbs grazing his cheekbones. You fix your eyes on his, letting them show what is pulling on the strings of your heart. You press your lips to his in a warm kiss, and no matter how many times you’ve done it before, kissing him always makes you weak on the knees. 

Hongjoong’s firm hands are on your waist helping you keep steady as he guides you to sit on his lap, straddling him. You hold onto him with arms crossed behind his neck.

“I got you”. A whispered reassurance against your parted lips conveying a thousand intentions. Your chests are flush against one another, his fingers tangled in your hair, caressing your scalp. Everything is in slow-motion. There’s no rush. Only pliable lips, and velvet tongues; passionate and loving, savoring and melting into each other. The bitterness of the coffee he drank earlier still lingers mixed with the taste of fresh mint gum and you just can’t get enough. 

The way he kisses, open-mouthed and demanding, is intoxicating. You shiver, your senses heightened, and nothing else really matters except Hongjoong; here and now.

He swallows your moan when you grind down on him, his hands gripping your ass, bringing you closer. You can feel him twitch in his sweatpants and it’s getting hot, too hot, and you need to breathe. Reluctantly, you pull away, lazily sucking on his lower lip; your forehead resting on his and hushed words against his mouth.

"I’m gonna miss you so much”.

Hongjoong holds your gaze like a magnet, fingertips tracing random patterns on the exposed skin of your thighs, where the oversized sweater dress you are wearing has ridden up. Goosebumps prickle your skin at his touch. “I know… I’m gonna miss you so much more”. His voice is soothing, honey-sweet, a certain longing already noticeable in his tone. He presses a kiss to your temple as you move your hips against his once more.

“Joong…” another breathy moan escapes your lips, anticipation growing inside your lower abdomen and clouding all other thoughts in your mind. 

Hongjoong is nibbling down your jawline, licking and sucking on the skin of your neck. You are certain you will get a purple bruise to remember him every time you look at yourself in the mirror for the next few days.

You giggle at the thought and can feel the shape of a smile forming on his lips. 

He hikes your dress up a few centimeters more, wandering fingers caressing your inner thighs, reaching where you want him the most. “I barely started and you are so wet already”. he murmurs into your ear while his middle finger traces up and down along your slit, the delicate pressure not even close to being enough. 

His thumb finds your covered clit and a jolt of pleasure runs down your spine. The small circular motions are slow, deliberate. Hongjoong knows your body so well he can play it like the most proficient pianist plays the keys of an expensive piano. His touches are gentle but determined, hitting at all the right spots to make you putty in his hands.

His pace is torturous. The twinkle in his eyes and a sly grin on his face let you know he is taking amusement on the way you squirm and move your hips in search of more friction. You can feel him getting harder beneath you and have to wonder, how he is keeping his wits about it when you are all hot and bothered, heat simmering underneath your skin?

Slender fingers pull aside the damp fabric of your underwear and finally, there’s nothing in between you and the smooth pad of Hongjoong’s fingers, still rubbing at you at a languid pace. 

“Can I… Can you just… I…” You are getting impatient and his touches are so flimsy, not doing you any favors.

He prods at your entrance before inserting one digit in a slick movement, aided by the wetness pooling between your legs. 

“Tell me what you want, baby. I won’t know until you say it”. He pecks your lips, his finger moving in and out, curling at the perfect angle to put you on edge. It doesn’t take long for him to push another finger in.

He is such a tease, but two can play this game. Your hand trails down his chest, up under his t-shirt so your fingernails can rake down his abdomen. You hope it’s going to leave a mark. Your fingers untie the laces on Hongjoong’s sweatpants, dipping under the waistband so you can stroke his hardening cock. His breath comes out in a low hiss. “I need to feel you, Joong”. Your tongue traces his lips, words dripping with want and your hand pressing down firmer on him. He closes his eyes for a moment as if grounding himself, carefully thinking of his next move. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna be a good girl and sit here while I finish this song”. He pushes a few strands of loose hair behind your ear. “No moving, no distractions, got it? I really need to get this done tonight”. As if on cue, his fingers leave you clenching around nothing when he brings them up to his face, tongue lavishly licking yourself off of them. The high pitched whine that leaves your mouth is the only appropriate reaction when he sucks both digits into his mouth to have a better taste.

“Can you do that for me?” Hongjoong begins tugging your panties down. You nod, eyes glued on his mischievous ones as you get up to help to take the panties off, discarding them on the floor before you climb back on his lap. He lowers his pants and underwear just enough, aligning himself and rubbing on you before pushing in slowly but steadily. You feel the delicious stretch of your walls accommodating around him and it takes everything in you not to start moving your hips as he bottoms out with a drawn-out moan.

There’s the soft brush of his lips on your cheek, his arms coming around you as he moves his chair back in front of the desk. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply and letting his scent overtake you.

He is giving you exactly what you need. More than sex, today you craved the intimacy. In his arms you felt safe, you felt at home. Being full of him, so deep in you, awakened your nerve endings and put you in overdrive. Even with your blood running hot for him, somehow you felt calm and peaceful. Of all people in the world, you were the one allowed to be this close to him. It made your heart swell.

Time passes by slowly. The mix he was working on, the click of the keyboard and mouse and your light whimpers when you subconsciously clenched around him created a disarranged symphony. You could tell it was getting harder for him to keep focused when you moved just enough to adjust yourself, your legs cramping a bit after staying in the same position for too long. He couldn’t help slightly grinding up, his nose buried in your hair, inhaling sharply.

Maybe deep down you were both some kind of masochists, and this was the sweetest type of torture.

You nibbled and kissed the junction of his neck and jaw, the urge to move and come undone under his touch becoming overwhelming. A higher power must have been listening because just as you finished your trail of thought, Hongjoong’s hands were on your ass and his mouth was on yours, starting a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth and spit.

“Wanna move for me?” He groans while thrusting up. You don’t have to be asked twice. 

You start to move, raising and lowering your hips, taking everything you want from him, whatever he is willing to give you. The pace is steady, his hips meeting yours halfway. He is filling you up so good and a new wave of arousal takes over your body. You feel yourself getting wetter for him, dripping on him. It’s filthy, you bet he loves it.

“That’s it… Hmm… You feel so good around me, baby”. He holds you still, restraining your movements as he fucks you slow and deep. You bite on your bottom lip, the muscles on your thighs strained and shaking from your efforts. 

Hongjoong seems to take pity on you. He guides you up and off him, a disappointed moan escaping your lips due to the sudden emptiness. He is quick in turning you around, his chest pressed to your back. He kisses your nape, hands mapping every inch of your body. You get goosebumps from the dirty praises whispered in your ear before he bends you over the desk. His fingers tangle in the hem of your long sweater, bunching it up around your waist and exposing you to his hungry eyes.

Not wasting one more second, he buries himself in you in one long thrust.

The air leaves your lungs in short gasps as he thrusts in a delicious rhythm, the drag of his cock sending shivers down your spine, his fingers in a vice grip on your hips, pulling them into his.

You bring one of his arms around your waist, guiding his hand in between your legs. He takes the hint, deft fingers quick in finding your clit.

“So needy… Wanna come? Huh?” He emphasizes his words with a particularly hard thrust of his hips, hitting you just right. You moan loudly as you curve your back, hand grabbing at the back of his neck for support and your tongue in desperate search of his. You lock yourselves in a ridiculously sloppy and searing kiss.

“Please, Joong, make me come…” It’s your almost desperate request to which Hongjoong is more than happy to oblige. He picks up the pace and adjusts his angle, all the while rubbing at your swollen clit. “I need it, please…”. You are getting lightheaded, the immense pleasure he’s giving you taking over your mind. The familiar tightness in your lower belly ready to snap. You are so close and it feels sinfully good.

“Come for me. I’m almost…, baby, come with me”. He is panting heavily against your ear, any resemblance of a rhythm completely lost in his need to bring you both over the edge.

You let yourself go. Eyes shut tight and a long moan leaving your lips as you come undone for Hongjoong, shockwaves of pleasure rippling through your body. Your walls clench around him and it’s all it takes for Hongjoong to follow. He comes buried deep inside of you, a guttural moan hidden in between your shoulder blades where he’s resting his forehead, trying to even his breathing.

You stay like that for a few minutes, both basking in the afterglow of your orgasms. You are thankful for his arms around your waist, holding you close to him as he leaves small open-mouthed kisses along the side of your neck. You don’t think you could trust your wobbly legs just yet.

“You did so well for me”. He pulls out and turns you around to face him, a proud smile on his lips as he leans in for a kiss. You can feel the slight prickle of desire threatening to ignite again, as it always did when he praised you. “You are amazing”. You just kiss him harder.

“Take a few days off, come meet me in Paris. Wouldn’t it be romantic? To fuck with the Eiffel Tower in the background?” He suggests, hair matted from sweat and a devilish glint in his eyes.

“I bet your room won’t even have a view.” You slap his chest playfully and wiggle yourself out of his arms to retrieve and put on your underwear. 

He laughs. “So, is that a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this a bit before the 1 Day vlog came out. I couldn’t stop grinning while watching it because the whole setting just fit so perfectly with what was in my head while I was writing~ I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: sanflowerseeds


End file.
